candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 198/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 65 | previous = 197/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 199/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 198 (Dreamworld) is the thirteenth level in Tiki Fiesta and the ninety-second jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 48 double jelly squares and score at least 95,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish and score you additional points. With six colours making it hard to create special candies, the awkward layout of the board means that a good number of moves are required to clear the jelly (compounding this is the fact that shuffles will shift the position of the striped candies if they are opened and with the limited board space, this is common) and the moon struck which come quite late (requires 23 turns to completely fill up the moon meter), short moon struck duration at only four turns and a high three star score requirement makes this level hard to pass and earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Dreamworld and the hardest level in Dreamworld to earn three stars. Difficulty *With a very limited space, shuffles are common such that the starting striped candies can go to different places. *When the moon struck begins, if there is a candy colour that is about to be removed in the marmalade, it will only remove the marmalade and none of the candies of this color. *Unlike most other Dreamworld levels, this level is easier on mobile than on Facebook, like level 288 in Reality. On Facebook, two striped candies activated at the same time only remove one layer of icings if they are no more than three squares spaced. That is, if two vertical striped candies are activated at the same time on their initial place, both layers of icings can be removed; but if the higher vertical striped candy is at one space lower than starting place, only one layer of icings can be removed. However, a shuffle may cause the position of the striped candies to be shifted, negating this advantage on mobile devices. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck 1st Start: moves left 1st End: moves left 2nd Start: moves left 2nd End: moves left Strategy Part 1: Icing And Striped Candies DR_level_198_icing_and_striped_candies.png|These areas marked in red will make a big difference between win or lose. DR_level_198_only_move_out_during_a_shuffle.png|The area marked in red is the only area to destroy the icing if a vertical striped candy is moved during a shuffle. DR_level_198_icing_which_must_be_destroyed.png|The icings marked in red must be destroyed or defeat is certain! *Before you start making moves, pay attention to the icing and striped candies at the sides of the board. Check that you are able to make a match on the squares besides the icing and horizontal striped candy. This is because shuffles can occur quite often due to the awkward layout of the board. If a vertical striped candy is uncovered and gets moved to another square during a shuffle, it is very hard for you to win. This is because the area to create striped candies to destroy the top icing is limited. *Do not underestimate the value of the horizontal striped candy as they can be used to combine with a vertical striped candy to destroy the top icing. If this method is used, be sure to uncover all the striped candies so that the two-layered icing can be destroyed in one move. On mobile devices, this is extremely important as accidental activation of striped candies may cause the striped candies already present on the board to shift downwards. Part 2: Jellies *Once the icings at the side are removed, the next task is to clear the jellies. Of course, the jellies located on the bottom at the left and right sides of the board are the most difficult to remove because they are pretty much isolated. Use special candy combinations to effectively clear them. Once those jellies are cleared, most of the remaining jellies are not too difficult to clear. Part 3: Moon Scale *Since this is a Dreamworld level, the moon scale is obviously present. While the moon scale is not that unstable so as to prevent too much cascades or creation of special candies, it is not too forgiving to the point that you can just literately ignore it. Pay attention to it and if it is tilting too dangerously, quickly make matches of candies whose colours match the other side of the moon scale. Part 4: Moon Struck *When there is a moon scale, there is a moon struck. While the moon struck does not end after one move and that you are given two moon strucks, the duration of each moon struck is short at only two turns. Hence, create special candies - especially colour bombs if possible - a few turns before moon struck while watching the moon scale. *As this board has six colours, moon struck will remove two colours when it occurs. If you have trouble clearing jellies located on the bottom at the left and right sides of the board because they are pretty much isolated, try to have candies matching the colours of the moon scale placed on those squares so that moon struck will remove one layer of jelly from those squares. Trivia *The Reality counterpart of this level is a timed level. *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score. This is because the jellies give the player 96,000 points. Walkthrough Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Tiki Fiesta Levels Category:Levels with double moonstruck Category:Awkward shape levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars